


Грязный секс

by Hrenougolnik, LuckyMary



Series: Секс и цензура [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: Уикэнд Стива и Баки прошел под девизом «Ударим магией по фобиям». Правда, для них это был сюрприз.





	Грязный секс

Это было бы смешно, если б не было так грустно. И отвратительно. Смешно, потому что создавалось ощущение, что в Нью-Йорке всяким инопланетным тварям, мутантам и местной дряни, вроде недобитков Гидры, АИМ и прочая и прочая – было медом намазано. Грустно, потому что всегда были жертвы, пусть и малочисленные, как сегодня, но были – спасти каждого не успеет даже команда супергероев. А отвратительно, потому что в результате все, кроме Старка, потому что он в броне, оказывались грязными как черти. Хотя почему «как черти», может, те достаточно чистоплотны; грязными как... короче, очень грязными.

Последние полчаса Баки терзало только одно жгучее желание: залезть под душ, отскрести с себя всю ту дрянь, которой он был вымазан, облиться антисептиком, потом еще раз душем, потом залечь в ванну часа на два и еще раз принять душ.

После Гидры, где Зимнего Солдата тщательно дезинфицировали по завершении каждой миссии и перед очередным крио, у Баки выработалась прямо-таки болезненная тяга к чистоте. Нет, конечно же, он спокойно мог и сутки пробегать в грязной форме, весь уделанный продуктами жизнедеятельности инопланетных тварей, но как только появлялась возможность, со всех ног мчался отмываться. Вот и сейчас он ерзал на сидении джета, остро ощущая на себе каждую каплю фиолетовой дряни, которой был вымазан по уши.

Рядом терпеливо мучался Стив, хотя Баки был готов спорить, что дай ему волю, тот бы прямо здесь сорвал с себя перепачканную форму. Стив в отношении личной гигиены был еще более щепетилен, чем Баки. Его мать, видимо в силу профессии, с детства привила сыну повышенные требования к чистоте. Несмотря на все сложности быта тридцатых годов, в доме у Роджерсов можно было смело оперировать прямо на полу. На войне постоянная антисанитария доставляла Стиву почти физические страдания. Конечно, никто не замечал этого, ведь Капитан спокойно ползал по грязи, но при любой возможности Стив погружался в ближайший водоем, невзирая на температуру воды и время года, а зимой обтирался снегом.

Именно поэтому сексуальная жизнь капитана и сержанта во время войны была весьма скудной. Тогда Баки еще мог спокойно поцеловать пыльную шею Стива, когда никто не видел, но тот в ответ возмущенно рычал:

– Прекрати немедленно, я грязный как свинья.

Теперь же повышенная чистоплотность обоих стала равноценной, и в их доме было целых три ванных комнаты. Одна для гостей – хрена с два Баки полезет мыться после кого-то, кто не Стив. Одна с навороченной душевой кабиной. И еще в одной кроме душевой кабины было установлено гигантских размеров джакузи, сделанное по специальному заказу, чтобы там могли уместиться сразу два суперсолдата. Водные процедуры принимались до, во время (если было несколько раундов, Стив и Баки бегали ополаскиваться каждый раз) и после секса.

Баки посмотрел, как Наташа, вся покрытая фиолетовой мерзостью, нежно целует не менее «чистого» Клинта и аж дернулся от увиденной картины.

Стив тут же отреагировал:

– Ты чего?

– Посмотри только на них, пакость какая. Как можно целоваться, когда на тебе внутренности червеобразных монстров?

– Согласен, зрелище малоаппетитное. Но пялиться на влюбленных – тоже неприлично, так что просто закрой глаза и подумай, что через полчаса мы уже будем смывать с себя весь этот кошмар.

Сидевшая рядом Ванда услышала диалог и прищурила глаза. Клинта она любила как отца и остро реагировала даже на малейшие шутки в его сторону.

– Между прочим, у любящих людей небольшой беспорядок – не помеха для выражения нежности и ласки, – недовольно проворчала она.

– Небольшой беспорядок?! Да они...

– Баки, перестань. Ванда, не обращай внимания, Баки не со зла. Просто у нас есть свои особенности.

– Представляю, какая у вас унылая личная жизнь, с такими особенностями.

– Ванда!

– Ну и подростки пошли, никакого уважения к старшим, – проворчал Баки, прикрывая глаза и откидываясь на переборку джета.

– Я давно совершеннолетняя, если что, – фыркнула Ванда.

***

Стив и Баки слегка задремали под мерное гудение двигателей. Ванда, улучив момент, прикрыла глаза, сосредоточилась и выпустила из ладоней струйку красного тумана, которая обвила головы спящей парочки и словно втянулась в них.

– Ты что творишь, совсем с ума сошла? – прошипела Наташа. – Сама же столько возилась с Барнсом, чтобы вычистить всю дрянь из его головы, а теперь поиграть решила.

– Ванда, немедленно убери свое... Короче, что бы ты там ни натворила, немедленно убери, – сурово сказал Клинт.

– Неужели вы думаете, что я могу навредить Баки, после всего, через что он прошел? – обиженно вскинула брови Ванда. – Я все эти ужасы пережила буквально вместе с ним, пока удаляла триггеры. Мы с ним, можно сказать, одной крови. И уж, конечно, я никогда не причиню зла Стиву, он мне как старший брат.

– Что ты там наколдовала?

– Ничего плохого, могу поклясться на твоем луке. Скажем так, я провела небольшое лечение. Гарантирую, они будут очень довольны, – улыбнулась Ванда. – Готова спорить, что еще спасибо скажут.

***

По прибытии в Башню Стив и Баки на сверхзвуковой скорости ломанулись отмываться, чуть не на ходу сдирая с себя форму.

– Думаю, раньше чем через пару часов брифинг по поводу прошедшей миссии можно не назначать, – констатировал Тони, глядя вслед умчавшимся суперсолдатам.

– Мало. Пара часов – это после обычной миссии, а тут инопланетная грязь, можешь быть уверен, что раньше чем через три часа они из воды не вылезут, – ответила Наташа.

Через три с половиной часа Баки, отмытый до состояния скальпеля в операционной, с удовольствием облачился в домашние светлые штаны и футболку.

– Пятница, будь любезна, отправь мою форму на утилизацию и пусть мне доставят новый комплект.

– Мистер Барнс, в вашем гардеробе имеется два комплекта новой униформы.

– Пусть будет еще один.

– Как пожелаете.

– Где Стив?

– Мистер Роджерс только что прошел на кухню.

На кухне шумел блендер, в котором смешивался протеиновый коктейль, специально разработанный под разогнанный метаболизм суперсолдат. Контролирующий процесс Стив стоял рядом. Баки подошел и прижался к нему.

– Дай я тебя наконец-то поцелую.

– Нет, я знаю чем это закончится, и мы опять отправимся в душ, а нас и так уже полчаса все ждут. Пей скорее и пойдем.

***

Брифинг затянулся до поздней ночи, и вымотанные долгими обсуждениями и нелегким боем Стив и Баки, добравшись до своего дома, быстро поели, еще раз приняли душ и завалились в кровать, вырубившись, как любил шутить Баки, от удара об подушку.

С утра Стив, как всегда, отправился на пробежку, а Баки решил повозиться с винтажным кадиллаком Эльдорадо – страсть к машинам у него была с детства и по прошествии многих лет никуда не делась. Принимая утренний душ, Баки ощущал какую-то неправильность, но сформулировать, что же его напрягает, не получалось.

Вернувшийся с пробежки Стив забросил одежду в стирку, тщательно вымылся и, прихватив с собой холодной минералки, отправился в гараж, где, судя по обнаруженной на кухне записке, находился Баки. Стиву с самого утра казалось, что он не сделал что-то очень важное, только никак не мог понять, что именно.

Баки обнаружился лежащим под машиной, приподнятой гравидомкратами (подарок от Тони на день рождения), и насвистывающим какую-то веселую мелодию.

– Привет автомеханикам. Ну что, как успехи?

– Пациент скорее жив, чем мертв, – ответил Баки, выезжая из-под автомобиля на подкатке.

Стив посмотрел на него и понял, что же такое важное он не сделал. Он сегодня еще ни разу не поцеловал своего Баки. А сейчас тот, в одних старых джинсах, весь перемазанный машинным маслом был такой... притягательный, такой горячий, что Стива словно магнитом притянуло и он сам не понял, как оказался лежащим сверху на Баки. Хотелось немедленно раздеть его и...

– Стив, прекрати! Что ты творишь? Фу. Я же весь грязный, – Баки тщетно пытался вывернуться из-под тяжелого и явно сошедшего с ума Стива, но тот вцепился крепко и... сам был уже весь перепачканный. Майка в пятнах масла, на носу и щеках темные полоски. Баки потянулся стереть ту, что была около губ, но только добавил масла со своих пальцев. Ладно, сотрем губами. Боже, как хорошо. И сладко. И...

***

В реальность Стив и Баки вернулись, лежа прямо на сброшенной на пол одежде.

– И что это было?

– Не знаю, наверное, я так сильно соскучился, что перестал соображать, – ответил Стив, недовольно оглядывающий свое перепачканное в машинном масле (и не только в нем) тело. – Кошмар какой, здесь же полная антисанитария.

– Ничего страшного, к нам микробы не липнут, – проворчал Баки.

– Кто ты и куда дел моего чистюлю? – удивленно вздернул брови Стив.

Баки потряс головой, осмотрел живописную композицию и подскочил как ужаленный.

– Ужас! Немедленно мыться.

– Куда ты голым?

– Стив, за нашим забором ничего не видно. А эту одежду теперь проще сжечь.

Вечером Баки, благоухающий яблочным ароматом геля для душа, подполз было к Стиву под бок, с очень неоднозначными намерениями, но тот недовольно шикнул на него, весь поглощенный разворачивающейся на экране детективной интригой. Баки попытался вникнуть в сюжет, да так и уснул после бурного спора, кто же все-таки убийца.

***

Вытирая влажные после душа волосы, Баки шел за своей порцией утреннего кофе, удивляясь сам себе. Как это его угораздило задрыхнуть, когда рядом был абсолютно голый Стив? Наверное, битва с пришельцами вымотала его сильнее, чем он думал. Не дойдя до кухни пару шагов, Баки остановился, прислушался и принюхался. Ну вот, придется мучаться кофеиновым голоданием, ибо кофемашина сейчас находилась в центре катастрофы под названием «Капитан Америка и его кулинарные изыски». Нет, готовить Стив умел, и даже очень вкусно, но в процессе разводил страшный бардак, который, правда, сам же и убирал, сцепив зубы. Баки разрывался между желанием испить-таки чашечку ароматного напитка и нежеланием наблюдать «Кошмар на кухне», но тут Стив крикнул:

– Бак, где у нас корица?

– На полке со специями, в зеленой баночке, она подписана, между прочим.

– Нет, мне нужна не молотая, а палочки.

– Там же, в желтой.

– Нет ее здесь.

Баки помянул несчастную специю по всем возможным родственникам и зашел на кухню. Судя по ароматам, а также рассыпанной везде муке и раскатившимся по столу ягодам клубники и малины, в духовке явно обретался один из шедевров Стива, выпечка ему удавалась просто отлично. Сам Стив – раскрасневшийся, взъерошенный, в коротком поясном фартуке, весь перепачканный использованными в процессе продуктами – возвышался посреди кухни, как гладиатор посреди арены. В штанах у Баки моментально началось бурное шевеление, а сам он словно зомби двинулся навстречу шеф-повару.

– Нет, Бак. Ни за что. Даже не вздумай.

Но Баки пер как таран на городские ворота. Стив попытался было проскользнуть к выходу, но был заключен в железные во всех смыслах объятия и крепко зафиксирован.

– Как ты пахнешь. Какой ты горячий, вкусный, – Баки слизнул сок малины с плеча Стива.

– Отпусти, я приму душ и буду ждать тебя в спальне.

– Неа, на хрен душ и спальню туда же!

Стив сражался за свою честь, как царь Леонид за Спарту, и по окончании «Фермопильской битвы» Баки оказался распластан на столе и прижат щекой к его весьма далекой от чистоты поверхности.

– О да, давай, устрой мне Адскую Кухню, – Баки игриво толкнулся бедрами в пах Стива.

– Да что с тобой такое? – Стив отпустил Баки и отступил назад.

Баки развернулся к нему лицом. Весь измазанный смесью муки, ягодного сока и сливочного масла, он был таким...

Стив почувствовал, что голову заполняет туман, и словно со стороны услышал свой голос:

– Бак, ты такой сексуальный.

***

Пирог удалось спасти буквально в последний момент. Баки наблюдал за ругающимся Стивом еще слегка чумным взглядом.

– Да-а-а... Сливочное масло – это вещь.

– Перестань, я сейчас помру со стыда. Не понимаю, что происходит, просто мозг отключается, когда вижу тебя перепачканным в чем-то.

– У меня, в общем-то, то же самое. Фу. Я весь в еде и... Срочно в душ.

– Да, однозначно, – Стив подобрал разбросанную одежду и на вытянутой руке понес ее в стирку.

***

– Баки, тебе не кажется, что происходит что-то странное?

– Мне не кажется, я уверен.

– Может, обратимся к доктору Чо?

– И что мы ей скажем? Хелен, тут такое дело, у нас внезапно приключилось странное разнообразие в сексуальной жизни?

– Зачем так прямо? Скажем, что у нас не совсем обычная реакция на ситуации, в которых раньше такой реакции не возникало.

– Готов биться об заклад, что она попросит пояснить.

Спор был прерван телефонным звонком. Наташа сообщила, что Фьюри только что передал координаты свежеобнаруженной базы Гидры. Старый враг не прекращал преподносить сюрпризы.

Пока летели до точки, Клинт (с осторожностью), Наташа (с любопытством) и Ванда (с хитрой улыбкой) по очереди спросили, как прошли выходные. Стив был вежлив: «Спасибо, прекрасно», а Баки, подозрительно прищурившись, всем отвечал вопросом на вопрос: «А ты с какой целью интересуешься?»

Зачистка базы прошла в штатном режиме: Тони лихо взломал защиту и занялся летающей техникой, Баки и Клинт аккуратно простреливали коленные чашечки противникам, Стив ровными рядами укладывал вырубленных ударом щита (или кулака, если это были люди в белых халатах), Наташа скачивала всю возможную информацию с компьютеров, Сокол и Тор отлавливали успевших ускользнуть из бункера гидровцев, а Ванда быстро сканировала воспоминая пленных, отсортировывая простых бойцов от имеющих высокий доступ сотрудников. Только Беннер скучал в джете без дела.

Сложно сказать, как так получилось, что на одном из подземных этажей Баки и Стив оказались только вдвоем. Убедившись, что все помещения были абсолютно пусты, Стив уже хотел позвать Наташу, чтобы проверить, не содержат ли компьютеры в небольшом зале какой-то дополнительной информации, но натолкнулся взглядом на стоящего с широко открытыми глазами Баки, вцепившегося в винтовку.

– Неа. Не смей.

– Ни в коем случае.

– Баки, нет.

– Однозначно нет.

– Пыль, грязь, кровь, в конце концов!

– Ага, она самая. Останови меня.

– Не могу.

***

– Стив! Джеймс! Почему не отвечаете? – надрывалась гарнитура шлема голосом Наташи.

– Все в норме, – хрипло ответил Стив. – Спускайся к нам, мы тут обнаружили еще один зал управления.

– Буду через пять минут.

– Штаны подтяни, – буркнул Баки, застегивая ширинку.

– Это полное безобразие и уже не смешно. А если бы на нас напали... в процессе?

– Я бы и тогда успел поотрывать всем головы. Если бы нападающие до этого не упали в обморок от увиденной картины.

– Завтра пойдем к Хелен.

– Ладно.

***

Прибыв в башню и проведя стандартные два часа в ванной, Баки был оповещен Наташей, что полученных новых данных слишком много, так что брифинг откладывается до завтра. Свободный вечер давал возможность проверить возникшие подозрения. Баки перехватил Стива около кухни и решительно потянул его в спальню.

– Бак, ты чего? Дай хоть поесть-то.

– Позже. Хочу провести эксперимент. Раздевайся и ложись.

Стив быстро снял одежду и расположился на кровати. Баки разглядывал всегда вызывающее одинаковую реакцию тело и понимал, что в нижнем регионе у него почему-то полный штиль.

– Ляг как-нибудь пособлазнительней.

– Можно подумать, я фотомодель, – проворчал Стив, тем не менее забрасывая руки за голову и разводя колени.

– Так. Понятно, – Баки сорвал с бедер полотенце.

Стив задышал чаще, но определенных подвижек не наблюдалось и у него.

– Никуда не уходи, – Баки выбежал из комнаты.

– Интересно, куда я в таком виде могу пойти? – протянул Стив. В голове ясно оформилась мысль, что голый Баки ВСЕГДА действовал на него абсолютно определенным образом, а сейчас явно было что-то не так.

Баки вернулся, держа в руках банку с шоколадной пастой, подошел к постели и, зачерпнув пальцами сладкую массу, решительно размазал ее по торсу Стива. Отступил, оглядывая полученный результат, и... Бинго!

– Та-а-ак. Продолжаем эксперимент, – Баки нанес пасту уже на свою грудь.

Стив, вернее определенная его часть, отреагировал моментально.

– Прекрасно. Думаю, у меня будет очень серьезный разговор с Вандой.

– Прямо сейчас?

– Я еще не настолько сошел с ума, хотя... кажется, в процессе.

***

После завтрака Стив попросил Ванду прийти в их апартаменты. Расположившись напротив сидящей на диване хитро улыбающейся Алой Ведьмы, Баки сурово посмотрел на нее.

– Ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

– По какому вопросу?

– Ты знаешь, по какому.

– Понятия не имею, о чем речь.

– Ванда, – Стив присел рядом с ней. – Мы уже поняли, что, скажем так, немного рассердили тебя своим высказыванием в отношении Клинта и Наташи, но честное слово, это уже не смешно.

– Да я и не собиралась вас веселить. Просто хотела немного разнообразить вашу личную жизнь.

– Спасибо, мы очень признательны, – фыркнул Баки. – Но подвергать опасности жизнь Стива, знаешь ли, было неприятно. То есть приятно, но... Короче. Прекращай.

– В смысле опасности? Когда это?

– На последней миссии, – Стив густо покраснел.

– Боже! – испуганно вскрикнула Ванда. – Простите меня! Я совсем не учла такого варианта.

– Только меня беспокоит, что ты вообще учитывала хоть какие-то варианты, – возмутился Баки.

– А не надо было...

– Все, все. Брейк, – Стив примирительно поднял руки. – Давай ты поскорее уберешь свои разнообразия из наших голов.

– Конечно, я и сама планировала рассказать все сегодня, если б вы не догадались. Стив, мне так стыдно, у меня и в мыслях не было причинять вам вред. Я, наоборот, хотела помочь и все точно рассчитала, – Ванда чуть не плакала.

– Ладно, хорош тут сырость разводить, – проворчал Баки. – Все живы-здоровы.

Давай, расколдовывай нас, маленькая ведьма.

Ванда утерла выступившие слезы и легко прикоснулась пальцами сначала ко лбу Стива, а потом к голове Баки.

– Все, готово. Пожалуйста, скажите, что не злитесь. Стив, вы же почти моя семья.

– Я не злюсь, но пообещай, что больше не будешь такое проделывать.

– Честное слово!

– Ты еще скажи: «Честное пионерское», – хмыкнул Баки.

– Баки, ты меня простил?

– Все, успокойся, в семье всякое бывает. И потом, я не сказал бы, что ужасно страдал.

– Я не подумала, насколько тяжелым для тебя может быть осознание, что ты опять попал под ментальное воздействие.

Баки расхохотался.

– Ты что, дурных книжек по психологии начиталась? Так я тебе не трепетная девица или истеричный юноша. Как раз после всего, что со мной произошло, я приобрел железные нервы. И потом, особого воздействия не было, а детскими шалостями меня в депрессию не загнать. Стив, сделай что-нибудь, терпеть не могу женские слезы.

Стив обнял шмыгающую носом Ванду, Баки закатил глаза, но присоединился к обнимашкам.

– Вот как так получается? Мы же ее еще и успокаиваем.

– Магия младшей сестры, не надо дергаться, я не такую магию имею в виду.

Уже выходя из комнаты, Ванда повернулась и спросила:

– Скажите честно, вам хоть понравилось?

– Ванда!

***

Через час, неоднократно убедившись в том, что свежеотмытые тела друг друга снова вызывают мгновенную и привычную реакцию, Стив и Баки отправились на брифинг – обсуждать полученную новую информацию о живучем старом враге.

Спустя неделю Баки осознал, что водные процедуры в перерывах, а иногда и после весьма бурных постельных игрищ теперь уже не являются острой необходимостью. А Стив чуть не спалил очередной пирог, который потом они съели прямо руками на кухне, не побежав перед этим спешно намываться.

– Я вот думаю, – сказал Стив, поглаживая лежащего на его груди Баки по волосам. – Надо бы подарить Ванде цветы.

– Согласен. Самый огромный и шикарный букет, какой только будет в магазине. А еще мне надо с ней серьезно поговорить.

– Подозреваешь, что наши изменившиеся привычки – это остаточное колдовство?

– Что? Нет, конечно. Скорее, я возвращаюсь к базовым установкам, не припоминаю, чтобы в молодости страдал повышенной тягой к чистоте. И сейчас действую абсолютно осознанно, а вот наши бурные выходные... То есть, все что было до и после внезапных приливов страсти – помню, а самое интересное – как в тумане. И мне очень хочется восполнить пробелы.

– С ума сошел. У меня язык не повернется просить о таком.

– Ничего, она уже давно совершеннолетняя, – улыбнулся Баки. – Кстати, о поворотах языка... Перевернись-ка на живот.

– Может, сначала в душ?

– Стив, вот скажи мне, где ты за последние сорок минут мог успеть испачкаться?

– В определенном смысле я сейчас не идеал чистоты.

– Лежать. Устроим грязный секс.


End file.
